outcasts_versefandomcom-20200213-history
The Outcasts
The Outcasts were a superhero team, founded and based in New York City. The original team roster consisted of Adimen (Jared Jay-Williams), Vampyre (Rosalind Richards), Luutric (Leanne Lionels), Mentis (Melody Morrison), The Bang (later Deton8; Toby Turnblad) and Nebulo (later Kapnomancer; Francis Fabian), whom all met in highschool after the reawakening of Jared's powers. Later team members included Virus (CLIFFord Collins), Verilitas 'Vates' Pagnor, Suilahiliyini and Choker (Annabelle Anderson); although of all these later additions, Choker was the only to stay with the team until their disbanding. One of the most popular indie teams in existence, the team are notable for their multiple clashes with SCARECROW, as well as the FABLEd Ones and the Seeress; fights that would ensure the safety of the planet, but which largely remain unknown to the public. The team have disbanded three times - after the defeat of FABLE Dex, the sealing away of the Seeress and the climax of the Cellicide controversy - with the hat-trick appearing to be their definite disbanding. Team History I - Reign of FABLE After Jared Jay-Williams set a classroom on fire simply because he was angry, he realised he wasn't normal. He meets a group of similarly 'blessed' students and discovers he has DNA X - the same thing running through the blood of superhumans, humans who possess powers. Superheroes. He and his new-found friends - Toby Turnblad, who explodes on impact and has superhero parents; Rosaline Richards, who can manipulate her own blood; Francis Fabian, who can turn into gas; Melody Morrison, who possessed psychic abilities and Leanne Lionels, who could use her own bones as weapons - decided to form a team and defend the city from the strange creatures that had suddenly started appearing. Taking the name of The Outcasts, they hid their identities and began training their abilities. Toby's parents even gave them their old secret base to work from (though they were skeptical about a group of teenagers fighting evil). The reactions to the slightly inexperienced team were mixed, though the people of the city were fond of them. One night while fighting enemies, however, Melody starts hearing a voice screaming the word 'Fable' in her head. Whenever it happens, the weather becomes vicious and people who appear to be brainwashed begin attacking them. They begin to hear rumours of superhumans becoming possessed whenever they get too near this 'Fable'. After doing some research, they discover that Fable is the strongest superhuman in the world, originally in deep slumber under the sea but recently awoken and wreaking havoc.They decided to go after it and, at the very least, make sure it goes back to sleep. Jared begins having nightmares on their journey to find Fable about the fire in his childhood that killed his older brother, Jackson, and Melody hears the voice growing louder, but now saying 'Help me'. As they get closer to Fable, they encounter more and more superhuman villains who appear to be brainwashed - just like the people they have to fight off whenever Fable speaks to Melody. Eventually, they come across a massive mansion in the middle of nowhere, where many monsters attack them as they make their way through it. Coming to the basement of the house, the voice of Fable is no longer heard by just Melody - everyone can hear it, and they find a huge human-like creature chained to the wall. Fable. But when they try to free it, it attacks them - Melody discovers that Fable is also brainwashed. But by who? Who could control the world's strongest superpower? They find out the mansion belongs to a secretive villain named Capturr - who's powers are, unsurprisingly, brainwashing, but the spell can only be broken when he is killed. Capturr sends Fable to attack them, and the Outcasts have to dodge its attacks and try to harm only Capturr, but Fable is much too strong and defeats all of them. Just when it seems like all is lost, something smashes through the mansion walls - another FABLE, who goes to attack Capturr. Capturr reveals that he is an alien from a distant planet who is waiting for his people to come and collect him and Fable so that it can never harm mankind again. However, the second FABLE doesn't seem to like this idea, and kills Capturr, freeing Fable from his control. Before the Outcasts can even comprehend what had just happened, the second FABLE flees, leaving them with the first one. However, it speaks kindly to them, and eventually reveals itself as not Fable at all, but a shapeshifter who had taken its form in order to defend themselves - Jared's long-thought dead brother, Jackson. After a tearful reunion, Jackson explains how he saw all of FABLE's memories, thoughts - the inner workings of its mind. FABLE is a scientific experiment, escaped and hell-bent on getting revenge on mankind for what they did to it. Everything they had heard about it prior to now was a lie created by Capturr's minions to throw them off the trail. Taking Jackson back home to his parents, the Outcasts go to find the real FABLE and stop it in its tracks of world destruction. Going on what Jackson had told them, they find many old labs - but no trace of the creature. While searching the ruins of an exploded lab, they find a boy who goes by the name of CLIFF, who can manipulate his molecules and appeared to be rather knowledgeable on FABLE. Though he seemed odd, he knew exactly where FABLE was - New York City. Welcoming him to the team, the Outcasts headed back to their home city and found it under violent weather conditions and attacks from FABLE itself. But finding it was exactly what FABLE wanted the Outcasts to do - the area surrounding it exploded as soon as they got too close... And everything went black. II - The Other World The Outcasts wake up and find themselves in FABLE's own realm - an alternate reality created by it's powers alone. They soon find out the twisted rules of this place: the longer they stay, the more they will grow to hate each other. Determined to find FABLE and break out before anything terrible happens, they set off into this new and strange world. III - Organization SCARECROW After spending a year in FABLE's alternate world and defeating it, The Outcasts re-emerge on Earth to find that they have been thought dead since the day they disappeared. With Melody in a coma, they decide to lay low for quite some time while trying to decide how to announce to the world what had really happened. Meanwhile, an organization named SCARECROW - responsible for the creation of FABLE - are angry at the loss of their ultimate weapon, and decide to infect humans with FABLE's DNA in order to create an army of supers at their beck and call. However, FABLE's DNA turns out to be too strong on the human immune system, causing their subjects to go insane and develop dangerous powers before dying within months. This leads to an increase of violence in the cities, forcing the Outcasts to announce their return to the human race without Melody. After meeting up with M, his team and Jody, they soon find out a horrible truth: FABLE still lives because it's DNA exists in crazed humans-turned-supers all over the world. If they want to get rid of FABLE for good, they have to kill everything with it's DNA. What they don't know is that one of their own - CLIFF - happens to be a clone of the creature, but it doesn't speak a word if it. - Not a lot happens here but they have to kill a lot of half-super crazies - Also they find out FABLE's back did I mention that - To kill FABLE they have to kill everything with its DNA - X6 are also formed yep - There's a mass breakout at SCARECROW which is how all the freaks get out - Also the Outcasts are still getting over their Other World angst - Meanwhile CLIFF is too scared to tell them it's also part of FABLE - They find FABLE at long fucking last after killing what they think is all of the FABLE DNA guys on a remote SCARECROW base in the middle of the Pacific Ocean - CLIFF feels guilty and finally tells them it's the last part of FABLE - They realise they have to kill CLIFF and they're understandably torn and I cry - CLIFF explains to them that every moment FABLE is alive it is suffering so it says stuff like 'I want to end FABLE's suffering.' - so thEY BLOW CLIFF AND FABLE UP AND EVERYONE IS FUCKING UPSET AND FABLE IS DEAD FOREVER OKAY IT'S DONE - The Outcasts split up in their grief... but more trouble's a-brewing ahead IV - Messiah's Light Two years after the mass break-out of SCARECROW USA and the defeat of FABLE, supers are looked upon as second class citizens by humans after the destruction they have caused. As violence between the two races breaks out and tensions grow, President Romney declares a new law: Any super that uses their powers in public, regardless of age, is to be arrested. The super population numbers begin to fall rapidly due to this new law and continued violence against them. SCARECROW, still recovering from their breakout, decide to infect humans with weakened immune systems with DNA X - and hopefully, cause the super gene to spread like an illness. Jared reunites with Jody and his teammates, whilst Francis finds M whilst wandering the streets. Meanwhile, the first 'infected' super is born - Charlie Chalmers, a boy suffering from Yellow Fever, wakes up with incredible light manipulation abilities that he cannot control, knocking out everyone in the hospital around him - including the two undercover SCARECROW agents sent to retrieve him. The news of the event quickly spreads, bringing Melody and Toby to investigate, along with Jared and Jody's team, sent by Jackson's precognition and VUPEX and her team too, who briefly reunite with the others. - Outcasts split up at end of Organization SCARECROW, two years pass - Romney is elected, passes 'Super Apartheid Law' - SCARECROW create Messiah: a superhuman who will pass on the X gene to others like a sickness - Messiah rallies up 'Exodus', an army determined to have supers rule - Outcasts reform - Super/Human War begins after many outbreaks of Exodus violence - IDK man this thing is three years long a lot happens but not necessarily in the order listed - Outcasts meet Gino and Alex, Exodus continues to grow in strength - Fuckin' Missi man - 'Ark', the superhuman army wanting peace for both species formed V - The Kids of Yesterday With the appearance of Vates, a time-traveler from the future who ends up in the past, comes hideous dragon-alien like creatures named the Stellua - determined to destroy all of superkind, but in particular Vates. It turns out Vates has escaped narrowly from death by the Stellua 700 years in the future by mistakenly travelling back in time and hoping to undo the events that cause them to wreak havoc upon the Earth. And now they're determined to catch him so that they retain their grip. Learning that - surprise, surprise - SCARECROW are responsible for disturbing the home planet of the Stellua, the Outcasts, now joined by Vates, need to travel through time and find out what they did to the Stellua, why they travelled to them and how they did it - before they're caught up to. But even 700 years prior to the events, SCARECROW seem overly curious about what the Outcasts are up to, and are watching their every move... VI - The Ancient Medeis After learning that there's been a breakout at SCARECROW's main base, the Outcasts rush there to prevent any potentially dangerous subjects escaping. During the panic, Jared ends up trapped in the room of a red-levelled subject. Luckily, it appeared to be sleeping within a huge, glass tube filled with water. After making psychic contact with it, however, it wakes up - and immediately paralyzes Jared's entire body. The tube it is contained in begins to crack and shatters in mere seconds, and the rooms walls began to warp inwards. Whatever had been trapped in there was incredibly powerful, and Jared had (stupidly) released it. However, the human-looking being seemed frightened by its surroundings. "Where am I?!" it barked at Jared. "What is this place?! Roman trickery!" Well. Something wasn't right. After a lot of explaining, Jared realised he had another superhuman lost in time on his hands - from the past. More than a thousand years in the past, to be precise. Oh boy. This would be hard to explain. But the fact that Jared was a superhuman himself seemed to soften the being, which introduced itself as the lengthy Suilahiliyini - member of the Ethereal Four. While that make fuck-all sense to Jared, he knew that he had to get... Su out of here before SCARECROW raised the all-clear. Back at base (which the new arrival spent several hours gawping at), Melody realises that she has heard of the Ethereal Four in superhuman history texts - the very first hyperpowers in recorded history, who had massive sway over the elements and weather. Their tribes were taken out by the Holy Roman Empire, and they were never seen again... Until now. "Gods!" Su boomed, hammering his fist on the table. "We were Gods of our people, the magicked ones. But then the Roman armies came and tried to make us believe in a single deity, said our magick was sin! My friends, they are..!" He buried his face in his hands and wept. "A thousand years! They have probably not survived!" "But how did SCARECROW get their hands on you?" Melody asked softly, trying not to further upset him. "All I remember is being captured by the Romans," he replied. "That awful man who killed my people and drank their blood!" The group all turned to each other, communicating via. telepathy. you think SCARECROW might have the rest of them? Jared asked. fucking knows - they probably have all of Atlantis in there. Francis replied. you think he has any ties to them? Maybe psychically? Leanne suggested, shrugging. "Su," Melody asked. "Do you think you could locate your people?" "... Perhaps," he mumbled in reply. "I don't know how far I could search, but..." He clasped his hands together and the room grow noticeably warmer (and distorted looking). "Yikes, you can actually see the psychic waves." Toby noticed, watching them flow right through him. "This is actually making me feel ill..." Francis groaned, trying in vain to bat the waves away. "Gods, can it be true?!" Su suddenly exclaimed, making everyone in the room jump. "I... feel them! The other three of my kind! Very faintly, but it is surely them!" "Oh, nonono - we are NOT going on another scavenger hunt for people lost in time!" Rosa snapped in an undertone to Jared, who looked all up for the idea. "If we four were to gather together, we could cast almighty vengance against this group, this SCARECROW!" Su continued. Everyone paused, and shared a knowing look. "Let's go find them, then!" --------- "So, the Magicked God of the Waves has been broken out." Three nervous assistants in labcoats stood before a large wooden desk. The owner of the voice (and presumably the desk) sat under shadows in a huge armchair. "Y-Yes, sir - a Red levelled subject could be dangerous to the entire country, maybe even the world!" one of the scientists explained nervously. "Recapture is needed ASAP!" "Yes, of course..." the man replied in a lazy fashion, fingering the file that belonged to Su. "I do know this one quite well, actually - I remember capturing it like it was yesterday." The file listed the date of capture as 'pre 1000AD', and the assistants did their best not to outwardly look shocked. "I suppose my assistance in capturing this one would be wise - he's not to be taken lightly." "Sir, th-that won't be necessary--" "I insist. Now, run along." The three nodded and quickly fled the office of Selenth Crawley - creator and head of SCARECROW, who smirked and drummed his fingers on his desk. Perhaps this one would lead him to the other three... (Let's add some notes.) - In an attempt to locate the Ethereal Four, the Outcasts go to Jackson for advice. Unfortunately, the clairvoyant's long deteriorating mind leaves them with little to work on and a devastating outcome - Jackson's pretty much forgotten who they all are, and it takes a lot of convincing from Jared to slightly jog his brother's memory. does he know that is the beginning of the ennnnd oh no. - Obviously fun fun trip to Europe to find the other three of the Ethereal Four. - This is the first Outcasts story where they actually meet Selenth Crawley and don't just hear omnious rumours about him or are confronted with the second in command. - In order to track down Su, SCARECROW start sending out packs of starved and crazy homo medeis (who would search out the strongest blood to consume, right?). Unfortunately, they're hungrier than anyone thought - and start feeding on anything that comes between them and Su. - ANNABELLE - Also we meet SCARECROW's death defying agents, who have their minds transferred to new bodies when their current one 'expires'. They're all named after letters of the alphabet and their numbered body (por examplé Agent S-079). Did I mention they carry around a drug that destroys the DNA X in a superhuman, slowly and painfully killing them? YEP~ - I'm sure more stuff happens here. - The grand finale brings us back to New York with all of the Ethereal Four gathered to reap revenge on Selenth (Aelius) and the entirety of SCARECROW, when their leader reveals that he has Jackson captured. He doesn't look so hot, either. In fact, familiarly unhot. "Now, this boy looks verrrry familiar to something that belonged to me, and you took it! Just like you took that lovely specimen away from me. But I suppose you had the decency to bring me the other three." Selenth brings a needle close to Jackson's neck. "Either Su surrenders himself... or your brother becomes the next FABLE." - Oh shit oh shit oh shit could they beat FABLE if they didn't surrender Su? But that's Jared's brother! You can't do that to him for some ancient God's freedom! Everyone is pretty torn. - "S...elfish." Jackson begins laughing quietly, but it grows in volume. "selFISH SELFISH SELFISH SELFISH PATHETIC RACE!" Oh shiieeet son. Even Aelius looks a little anxious - after all, he was the one who created FABLE the first time. Now, FABLE appeared to be creating itself. - Wings, creepy white eyes and protruding bones a go-go, Jackson begins screeching hideously whilst his brother and the others (even SCARECROW) watch on in horror. FABLE's back. Ho shit. And as always, it's not in a particularly great mood. How is it back? No one knows, but Jackson's sure as hell gone, and Jared is devastated. - ALSO THE GODDAMNED ETHEREAL FOUR TURN OUT TO BE THE SCATTERED CONSCIOUSNESS OF THE SEER, MOTHER OF THE FABLED ONES but thatwon't make much sense until later. VII - The FABLEd Ones With FABLE's return using Jackson's mind and body, the Outcasts have to figure out how to save him - before the beast begins its onslaught against humanity. Jared is sure they can incapcitate FABLE in a way that won't hurt Jackson, but the others aren't so sure. Upon asking advice at ARK, Harvey suggests they grab some of this 'new' FABLE's DNA and bring it back to him for research. Once they narrow down the search area for FABLE's whereabouts, the hunt begins - not to kill it, but to grab some of its DNA. Unfortunately, they're not the only ones who know the monster is back; and they're the only ones who don't want it dead. FABLE has found its way to Chicago, and KOBRA are planning on wiping it out. They only agree to three weeks of ceasefire before they hunt it down and kill it. Time is tight. Once FABLE is found, it lashes out at them, as expected. Jared's heart sinks, seeing as his brother obviously doesn't recognise him. After securing some DNA, Melody teleports the team before they get killed. Back at ARK, all they can do is wait until Harvey makes some sort of discovery - if any. They're losing time that is the only barrier between KOBRA and killing Jackson. Luckily, Harvey notices something within the week - the DNA only matches the first FABLE's in some ways. There are abnormalities that couldn't belong to Jackson. "Almost as if," he muses. "There was always going to be more than one, bzzt." What could they do with this information? Harvey tells them he'll keep researching, but it'll likely take some time, so the team heads back to base and tries to sleep the news off. More than one. More than one kind of FABLE. How many could there be? Dozens, hundreds? Waiting to wreak havoc? Just here, in America, or all over the place? - Blegh of course there's more than one - And of course Jared's one - They find out that the FABLEd Ones kept the world in balance and protected it - by killing off one of the FABLEd ones completely, they've, uhm, kind of doomed the world. - Victoria tells them to seek out the Seer - a incredible reality manipulator who can travel between alternate timelines. Maybe she could fix all of this. - Didn't count on said Seer being the mother of the FABLEd Ones though. She's not too happy about her dead son either. - Jared 'dies' whoops. VIII - Resurrection Three years have passed since Jared sacrificed himself to seal away the Seer and her children, the FABLEd Ones. Life goes on, albeit shakily for one Francis Fabian, who has seen Jared in his dreams every single night since that fateful day. Dreamverse!Jared has Francis write out messages from the dream world to the real world in a red quill. They're strange, cryptic things that make little to no sense and remind his roomie Annabelle of Jackson's visions (who's consciousness was absorbed by his brother shortly before he died). When it seems like Francis is going down the same route as the elder Jay-Williams, Jared returns from the dead - twisted by the four other beings living within him, but alive nonetheless. He's made a deal with the Seer: as long as he returns the FABLEd Ones to new hosts and revives the dead FABLE Dex, she'll leave the world in peace. But he only has one year to do so, or she'll take him right back. - Jared's passed on FABLE Erd to Francis via his dreams by mistake. No going back now, son. Francis starts going insane and the team have no choice but to leave the poor fuck behind in his apartment because Erd won't let him leave. - Yaaay we find hosts for FABLEs Jai, Lu and Om - Mary-Ann, Jared and fucking Selenth respectively. But how will they resurrect FABLE Dex, who's DNA they wiped off of the Earth? - So it turns out CLIFF's not dead and he's come back as FABLE Dex! Fun fun stuff. So all the FABLEd Ones have hosts again. Time to go make that deal with the Seer! - Who totally thinks bringing peace to the world is destroying it and recreating it you son of a bitch. - Help arrives against the FABLEd Armies and SCARECROW in the form of the Stellua and their king, the dashing and strangely familiar Verilitas-Pagnor (psst it's Vates). Plus ARK, KOBRA, X6 and NYAS! - The FABLEd Ones, however, have mixed feelings on the whole thing: Jai and Om side with the Seer, but Lu and Dex side with Jared. The two hyperpowers are evenly matched. Shit son. - Francis, or FABLE Erd, eventually shows up - turns out Francis has curbed his control over the thing. Erd wants to help the Seer, Francis wants to help Jared. Obviously. - Erd sees nothing but doom for this world, but Francis helps it to open its eyes to a bigger future - lending it his humanity so it can see more than one future; one where the world is destroyed, one where it continues on. ERD PICKS OUR SIDE. YEAH BUDDY. - BUT THAT'S NOT ALL. FRANCIS AND ERD JOIN THEIR ENERGIES AS ONE IN A FIRST TIME EVER THING, BECOMING FABLE ERD-CIS BECAUSE DAMN, IF JARED CAN TAKE A LEVEL IN BADASS THEN FRANCIS WILL ALWAYS TRY TO ONE-UP HIM. - Erd-Cis lends his power to Jared, who whoops the ass of the Seer! YAAAAAAY! - Jared becomes the new Seer and master of the FABLEd Ones. All he asks of them is to live their lives in peace, trying to guide humanity in the right direction. Plus Jackson gets a new body and is no longer cray! - A HAPPY GODDAMN ENDING THANK FUCKITY FUCK. IX - Destyny's Hand Shit's going down because the Destyny Corporation have introduced a new drug called Cellicide which essentially makes a superhuman into a regular human wowowowoa there's gonna be a war and SCARECROW don't like them but is it ever a good idea to side with these fuckwads? No. No it ain't. + Remember the whole Cellicide shebang? Yeah there's riots about it for a good long time. Not only are there supers (and humans) against it, but they have SCARECROW on their side and shit turns violent very fast. + The most essential parties - namely, President Obama and Senator for Superhumans Harvey Munroe - remain neutral and/or silent on what side they're on, which just leads to more chaos and the cries of the people calling Munroe a coward for not sticking up for his own kind. + Superhumans who go to get Cellicide are heckled and attacked outside of the labs; some are even beaten and killed. The police get involved and back the Destyny Corporation (the group who made Cellicide). + Changying Yuan, leader of Destyny, makes a public appearance, saying Cellicide is a choice for superhumans who find life as one difficult, and that her company bear no ill will towards superhumankind. + SCARECROW start fucken reinjecting superhumans who took Cellicide with new DNA X because they're fucking psychopaths I thought this was obvious at this point. Troop 26 are sent to ambush and kidnap any known superhuman who takes the cure. + Changying decides that enough is fucken enough and reveals Destyny's own Troop 26, in a way - the Voidminus, who's touch steals the powers of superhumans and essentially destroys any DNA X in the body. + Destyny and SCARECROW go to war. Riots continue. Shit just gets worse and worse tbh. + We find out that Changying used to work for SCARECROW back in China, but she has some sort of grudge against them, and Cellicide was made for a very specific reason - to steal the powers of Selenth Crawley, SCARECROW's ancient founder. + Destyny launch a surprise attack on SCARECROW's base and nearly fucken finish the job, too - but the Outcasts show up to actually defend???? SCARECROW??? because we're not sure who's the lesser of two evils anymore. + Selenth Crawley makes goddamn clones/'sons' of himself in case Destyny's plans actually work out for them, but he's sure as hell not letting them get away with their little attack. + SCARECROW attack Destyny's base sigh I wish we could just talk about our problems instead of killing each other. The Outcasts show up, oNCE AGAIN, to make sure these pissbabies don't outright kill each other. + We find out that Changying was the human daughter of two superhuman parents, who faced a lot of abuse back in China. She joined SCARECROW in order to learn more about superhumans and how she could help her parents. Aaaaaaaand then her parents were used in an experiment and killed. She got pissed and miraculously managed to flee the country before SCARECROW noticed she had left, and decided that she would create something to allow superhumans a choice in their potentially painful lives (and ruin Selenth Crawley shush). + So the plan that the Outcasts come up with is this - Selenth sends one of his 'sons' in his own guise, who pretends to end the war with Changying and allow her to take his powers. This way, nobody loses and people can stop killing each other! Fab. + The plan fucken miraculously works - as thanks for helping them achieve peace, the Destyny Corporation will begin researching how to rid a half-super of their hunger for Annabelle. The half-super herself decides to join the group in order to assist their research. + The rest of the group go back to their lives (Francis becomes a teacher again too wow) and stupidly hope that this latest fandango will be their last so they can actually have normal lives. (spoiler: it's not) Members In other universes Beta Universe See: [[The Outcasts (Beta Universe)|''The Outcasts (Beta Universe)]] In a not too distant future where demons have escaped from Hell and are running amok in New York City, only those with the Sight have the ability to see and defeat the horrible creatures, with their own powers and enchanted weaponry to boot. Six teenagers with the Sight – mute Jarid, stubborn Roze, motherly Melli, wannabe cop Leigh-Anne, bookworm Tobe and gang leader Fran – all come together and form their own hunting group, the Outcasts, in order to protect their neighbourhoods and find the source of the evil. Gamma Universe See: ''The New Outcasts After the events of The FABLEd Ones, Francis never receives Jared’s messages in his dreams – instead, he burns through a teaching position, nearly drinks himself to death and finally decides he’s not ready to finish being a superhero yet. With all of his old teammates besides Annabelle refusing to continue their old team in respect of Jared’s memory, Francis gathers up a new team of Outcasts to fight off the evil that just seems to flock to New York – the New Outcasts. The lineup, aside from their leader, includes sucatio and former Outcast Choker (Annabelle Anderson), comakinetic KOBRA member Stylock (Devin Debrosse), shadow manipulator and bar singer Blackout (Octavia Winter) and non-superhuman but mastermind thief and gadget genius Maripose (Eder Flores). Delta Universe See: ''The Outcasts (Delta Universe)'' In a world where Romney's Law was never repealed after the Super/Human War, teams of superheroes are hunted down and arrested for trying to protect humanity. The Outcasts continue their work outside of the law under new codenames, with the team made up of Amavetus (Jared Jay-Williams), Flashbang (Toby Turnblad), Oracle (Melody Morrison), Rouge (Rosalind Richards), Ozone (Francis Fabian) and Kalsi (Leanne Lionels).